Beyblade Metal Fight: A New-Old Threat
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Some old friends come to see Sandra, but not to see how she's doing but to warn her of an old enemy that is after her. Takes place after Metal Masters.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra walked through town with her friends. They were heading to the park to have some battles. Kyoya was supposed to meet them there, and Sandra knew who he'd want to battle. _Those two will never stop._

"Hey, Sandra," Alex came up beside her from where she was walking with Tsubasa and Madoka. "Don't those five people look familar?"

Sandra followed her gaze to where there were four teenagers and a man. There was a boy with shaggy brown hair, a plain red t-shirt with a denim jacket over it and jeans, another dark colored-skinned boy with black hair, a blue and white striped shirt wih a blue button-up shirt over it and jeans, a girl with slightly wavy, slightly straight drity blonde hair, a yellow sleeved black shirt and short black jeans, a man with short, spikey brown hair, a black shirt with a denim jacket, and tan jeans, and a boy with slightly long black hair, a white button-up shirt with a weird design on the front in black, and tan jeans.

"They do look familar," Sandra replied at last. She somehow felt as if she knew them.

"I've got it!" Alex said suddenly. "Remember when we used to live in America? Those are our friends from school. Remember? Reefside? It's Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dr. O and Trent!"

Sandra smiled. It was them! She hadn't seen them forever!

"What's up with you two?" Kenta asked. The group had stopped a little ways in front of them.

"We'll be with you in a minute. We have to go see some old friends. We'll meet you at the park," Sandra explained as she and Alex ran up to their old friends. "Hey!" She said as they stopped in front of their old friends.

"Hey! Sandra! Alex!" the one wearing red, Conner, greeted. "Just the people we came to see."

"Long time no see," Alex greeted.

"Nice to see you two are doing alright," the one wearing blue, Ethan, said.

"What's it like here in Japan?" the girl, Kira, asked.

"It's different than America, but we've gotten into something that we didn't have in Reefside. I don't know why though. America participated in the tournament," Sandra explaind.

"What is it?" the one wearing white, Trent, asked.

"Something really fun called Beyblade," Sandra answered. "We came here right as the World Championships were starting."

"Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves," the man, Dr. O piped up. "But we didn't come to see if you liked it here."

Sandra and Alex's gazes darkened. "What happened?" Sandra asked.

"_They _found out that you're here and are looking for you," Trent answered, darkly.

"We came to warn you," Kira added.

Sandra nodded. "Thanks. We'll be on our guard."

"Are you guys staying here for awhile?" Alex asked.

"We're at least staying until we know you two are safe. Sandra can't handle everything by herself. She might need a team with her," Dr. O explained.

"Well, since you're all staying here awhile, why don't you come and meet our new friends, and we'll show you what we call Beyblade?" Alex suggested.

"Sure!" Conner agreed.

"Great! Follow us!" Sandra and Alex led them to the park where their friends were waiting. Sandra spotted Kyoya among them. She smiled and ran up to him and punched him in the arm lightly. Kyoya slightly smiled.

"Who are they?" Yu asked.

"Everyone, these are some old friends of ours," Alex began. "There's Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dr. Thomas Oliver, though we all call him Dr. O, and Trent. They're staying here for awhile."

"And these are some friends we've made here," Sandra added. "They're Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you," Kira greeted.

"Anyway, where they come from nobody knows about Beyblade, so who wants to battle me so we can show them?" Sandra asked.

"I want to battle!" Gingka exclaimed. "Besides, I still have to pay you and Kyoya back for that tag-team tournament."

"Alright then! Let's battle Gingka!" Sandra said with a smile.

"Stay clear of their beys. Sandra and Gingka go nuts when they battle. Everyone of them do," Madoka warned.

"Hey!" the group minus Madoka and Alex said.

"Just get to the battle already," Alex stated.

"Let's go Gingka!" Sandra said as she raised her launcher. Gingka copied her.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Pegasus and Leone circled each other. "So that's a Beyblade?" Ethan asked.

Madoka nodded. "Bey for short."

"Let's get this started! Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus charged toward Leone.

"Do it now, Leone!" Sandra ordered. Leone circled around Pegasus at the last second and attacked it from behind.

"Now this is going to be a great battle!" Gingka said, excitement shining in his eyes. Sandra nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Trent watched as Sandra caught her bey, which he had learned that it was called Galaxy Leone. "Oh yeah!" Sandra exclaimed. She had won the battle in the end, but it wasn't an easy one.

"Darn! I almost had you too!" Gingka said, picking up his bey with was called Galaxy Pegasus. "Oh well! Who wants to battle now?" He turned to the rest of his friends.

"Not so fast!" Madoka stepped in front of him. "Before you battle again I have to look at Pegasus. It was a rough battle for both bladders."

"But-" Gingka began to protest but Alex cut in.

"She's right. Before either of you battle again we need to look at your beys," she said.

Trent caught an annoyed look on Kyoya's face. _What's up with that guy?_

"While I'm fixing Leone, Sandra, shouldn't you get ready for your show?" Alex suggested.

"The show! I completely forgot! I have to practice!" Sandra exclaimed, running off before giving Alex Leone.

"Trent," Trent turned to see Dr. O. "Go with her. You know what might happen while she's alone. We don't know if she has her morpher or now."

Trent nodded. "I'm on it." He dashed off after Sandra. He spotted her a few paces away. "Sandra!" he called. Sandra stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

"What's up?" Sandra asked.

"Dr. O told me to come with you," Trent explained.

"I can take care of myself you know," Sandra pointed out, revealing a bracelet with a light blue gem on it.

"I know, but he still told me to come with you. Besides, I haven't seen you forever. We can catch up," Trent said.

"Fine," Sandra said. They began to walk toward Sandra's apartment.

"So is Beyblading all you've been up to?" Trent asked.

"Mostly, but there is one other thing," Sandra replied, smiling. "I've got a boyfriend now."

"Really? Who?" Trent asked.

"Kyoya," Sandra answered.

"Him? There's no way," Trent said.

Sandra laughed. "Believe it. He's a lot different when you get to know him. So, what about you? Have you said anything to Kira about how you feel?"

Trent shook his head. "She couldn't like me now. I'm keeping a secret from them all."

"So they still don't know that your father is Mesogog?" Sandra guessed.

"No, you're the only person I've told," Trent replied.

"You can't keep it a secret forever, Trent. They're going to find out eventually," Sandra pointed out.

"Maybe, but not if my father can take care of Mesogog first. I just have to give him time," Trent argued.

Sandra sighed. "Well, if you say so, I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks, Sandra," Trent replied.

"Sure thing, Trent," Sandra said.

They walked in silence for awhile until a thought entered Trent's head. "Are you sure Mesogog won't have anyone waiting for you in front of your apartment?"

"I don't know. Does he know where I live?" Sandra asked. The rounded a corner and froze. There was a women standing in front of Sandra's apartment building with some dino-human like black creatures. "Nevermind. I know the answer."

"Elsa!" Trent growled. (please look up a picture of Else. I have no idea how to describe her)

"Didn't expect you to be with her, Trent," Else sneered.

"Just get out of here, Elsa. You can't beat us both by yourself," Sandra told her.

"We'll see. Attack!" Elsa shouted.

"Look out!" Trent exclaimed, leaping over one black creature. They were known as Tyrannodrones.

Trent began to knock away any drone that came near, but soon realized that Elsa wasn't attack him. He glanced around and saw Sandra fighting with her. Surprisingly, Sandra's fighting skills were as good as they were before she left America. Trent then proceeded to beat all the other drones and ran to help Sandra. Before he reached her Elsa broke away from Sandra with a sly grin on her face.

"I'll take my leave. I got what I needed!" With that Elsa was gone.

"Glad she's gone, but what did she get out of that? She lost the fight," Sandra asked, looking at Trent.

"Let me see your Dino Gem," Trent said. Sandra held out her wrist and Trent's fears were confirmed. A piece of her gem was missing. "A piece of your gem is missing."

"Is that a bad thing? Nobody mentioned anything bad about that before," Sandra questioned.

"They have this new machine where if they get part of your gem then they can get you to do whatever they say," Trent explained. Sandra's eyes widened.

"Will it be like when you...you know," Sandra asked.

"Most likely. You can try to resist it at first but it can take full control when you're in your ranger form," Trent explained. "Just try to avoid people as best you can because you don't morph when you want to. You don't get a choice."

Sandra nodded. "That means, I'm gone," she said, running away from Trent. Trent ran back to the park. He saw his friends standing with Alex. He ran up to them.

"I've got to talk to you guys, now!" he whispered. Thankfully, Alex didn't hear him. He didn't want her to freak out since Sandra was her best friend.

Dr. O nodded and they all moved away to the edge of the park. "What's wrong Trent?" Dr. O asked.

"They got part of Sandra's gem," Trent answered, grimly.

"Great. What do we do now? She'll be just as strong as Trent when he was controled," Conner growled.

"We just have to get the other part of Sandra's gem and put it back where it belongs," Dr. O explained.

"But what if she goes completely evil before we get the gem?" Ethan asked. "She wouldn't listen them."

"We just have to try," Kira snapped.

"What if she reveals her identity to one of her friends?" Conner asked, ignoring Kira.

"Calm down!" Trent snapped. "We can't focus on that right now. We can't control what she does. If she does reveal her identity, then we just have to live with it. What's really important is that we get her back to normal."

"But-" Conner started to protest but Dr. O cut him off.

"Trent's right. We just need to get the piece of Sandra's gem back, and then we can worry about her other friends," he said.

"Fine," Conner muttered.

"Hey. What are you guys doing over there?" Alex asked as she noticed them. "Come on! Benkei is going to battle Kenta!"

"We're coming!" Kira said, dashing over to Alex. Conner and Ethan followed her. Trent was about to when Dr. O stopped him.

"You know that you'e probably going to play a key roll in getting Sandra back, right?" Dr. O pointed out.

"I know," Trent assured him. "I won't let you down."

Dr. O nodded. "There's no one better for the job."

Trent shook his head and glanced at Kyoya, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "If he knew, he's be better for the job."

"And why's that?"

"He's Sandra's boyfriend," Trent answered, before dashing over to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Kyoya walked down the sidewalk. Sandra's show was tonight and he didn't want to be late, but he didn't want to be as early as the others either. He knew that Sandra's old friends would be there too.

When he reached the apartment building he was surprised to see a crowd leaving. His friends were standing around in a group talking together. Kyoya saw Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent and Dr. O among them. He walked up to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The show was canceled," Yu answered sadly.

"What? Why? And where's Sandra?" Kyoya questioned.

"That's just it. Sandra's missing," Gingka replied. "She never showed up."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes as Alex added, "Nobody has seen her since she left the park today."

Kyoya looked at Trent. "Did you see her?" he asked, suspicion rising inside him.

"No. I never found her," Trent answered.

_He's lying._ "If I find out you did something to her, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" Kyoya warned. Trent flinched and fear appeared as clear as day in his eyes.

"Trent didn't do anything!" Kira snapped, stepping between the two. "We shouldn't be blaming each other! We need to work on finding Sandra!"

"Right," Kenta agreed.

"Just calm down, Kyoya," Tsubasa said.

"Hmph!" Kyoya whipped around and walked away from the group. He didn't care what they said. It's just a little too coincidental that Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent and Dr. O appeared and then Sandra goes missing.

Kyoya walked on alone for awhile until he saw someone, who was panting as if hey had been running, sitting on a bench a little ways away. He stopped and took a closer look at the person. He blinked in surprise when he saw it was Sandra. What was she doing on this street at this time of day? Nobody really walked on this street around this time but him.

"Sandra?" he said as he walked up to her.

"Kyoya!" Sandra exclaimed, turning so suddenly she fell off the bench. Kyoya helped her get up. "Sorry, and thanks."

"What are you doing out here? You missed your show," Kyoya asked.

"I did? I guess I completely forgot," Sandra replied, still looking tired.

"Why do you look so tired?" Kyoya asked.

"I've just been running around all day," Sandra answered.

"You know everyone's worried about you," Kyoya told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. You know what. I'll go apologize right now," Sandra said, quickly as she tried to move past Kyoya, but Kyoya grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're acting weird," Kyoya said.

"Weird? I'm not acting weird," Sandra replied. "I'm sure we're both just tired. I'm sure that's all it is. We should both go home and get some rest."

"Yeah..." Kyoya agreed, though he was sure Sandra had something to hide. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Defiantely," Sandra agreed, walking away. Kyoya heard her mumbling something under her breath but he couldn't catch what it was. Kyoya just turned and walked off. _If I don't see her tomorrow, then I know something's wrong._

**The Next Day...**

Kyoya walked up to Sandra's apartment building. He spotted Alex outside holding a red jacket that looked like Sandra's. Upon seeing this Kyoya sped up until he was running. "Alex!" Alex jumped a little when he reached her. "Have you seen Sandra?"

"No, I haven't. I never saw her last night either, but she must have come home, because I found her jacket lying on her bed," Alex explained. "I'm really getting worried though."

_Something is definately wrong. _"We have to find Sandra and ask her what's going on," he said. Alex nodded in agreement and they both headed off in search of Sandra. They split up and searched all over the city but they couldn't find Sandra anywhere. They met up in front of Madoka's dad's shop.

"Any luck?" Alex asked, panting.

"None. I assuming you didn't find her?" Kyoya guessed.

"No," Alex replied. "And we looked all over. How could we not find her?"

"She's most likely walking around and not staying in one place," Kyoya guessed. "We would've found her by now if she was just standing around."

"What's with you two?" Madoka asked, coming out of the shop with Gingka behind her. "You two look like you just ran a marathon."

"Feels like that," Alex rasped. "We were running all over town."

"Why?" Gingka asked.

"Sandra's still missing," Kyoya answered.

"I woke up and the only sign that she had been home at all was the red jacket she was wearing," Alex explained.

"And you've searched the whole city for her?" Madoka asked in shock.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and she's nowhere to be found."

"Then where could she be? She didn't show up last night for her show and now nobody can find her," Gingka asked.

"I saw her last night," Kyoya admitted, regaining his breath.

"Really? Was she ok?" Alex asked.

"I really don't know. She said she was fine but I could tell she was lying. She was out of breath and looked very tired. She was acting weird too. Everytime I asked her a question she answered really quickly," Kyoya explained.

"There's definately something wrong with her," Madoka said.

"We've got to find her, and see if there's anything we can do to help," Gingka added. They all nodded and were about to run off and search some more when a voice stopped them.

"Why don't you help yourselves first?" The voice seemed to be a deep version of girl's voice. Everyone looked to see someone in a suit that Kyoya had not seen before. (looks like Trent in hs ranger form but a bright blue color instead of white. sorry can't really describe this either so please look up a picture)

"Who is that?" Gingka asked.

"A power ranger," Alex breathed. "They protected people back in Reefside."

"Then what's one doing here?" Madoka asked.

"Don't ask me! It's not like I bought them a plane ticket!" Alex snapped.

"Don't think you can run from a fight, either," the ranger said.

"We don't run!" Kyoya retorted, his anger rising.

"Don't provoke her!" Gingka snapped.

"Too late!" the ranger said, leaping forward. Just as Kyoya thought the attack would hit someone came over and tackled the ranger to the ground. Kyoya looked and was shocked at who he saw. It was Trent!


	4. Chapter 4

Trent got up and met Sandra attack for attack. _This happened sooner than I thought it would._

"You can't beat me!" Sandra growled, kicking him right in the chest. Trent stumbled backward, but regained his balance quick enough to avoid another attack.

"You've got to fight this!" Trent said, just loud enough for Sandra to hear.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sandra snapped, tripping him and knocking him away from her. Trent hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Sandra attacked before he could get to his feet and Trent braced himself but then a black, uniformed ranger appeared and interceptted Sandra. Trent looked up to see the Black Dino Thunder Ranger fighting with Sandra. Trent sighed with relief. _That was too close!_

The other three Dino Thunder Rangers soon arrived and began to fight with the Black Ranger. Trent knew that the red one was Conner, the blue one was Ethan, the yellow one was Kira, and the black one was Dr. O. Trent himself was the white ranger, but he couldn't morph wih Kyoya, Alex, Gingka and Madoka watching the fight. _What to do? What to do?_

"Trent! What's going on?" Alex asked as she appeared beside him. Trent met her gaze, knowing that she knew who everyone was too.

"I'll explain it too you later but right now you have to get everyone out of here. I have to help them!" Trent replied. Alex nodded and headed back to the others. She urged them away. Once they were out of shot Trent morphed and went to help his friends. (please look up pictures of the rangers. they're hard to describe. so sorry!)

Trent ran up and knocked Sandra away from Conner. They others were recovering from some attacks they had received before. "Sandra! You've got to fight this! Don't make the same mistake I did!" Trent said, trying to get through to her.

"You babble too much!" was all Sandra said before she knocked him away. Trent quickly got up, afraid the she might try something while he was down, but Ethan had gotten to her first. Kira joined him but they were easily knocked away, tired from the damage they had taken earlier.

"What do I do? Think Trent! Think!" Trent mumbled under his breath. He got up and ran in trying to find an opening to attack but Sandra saw him first and quickly knocked him back again.

"Weak!" she sneered. She then ran in and picked Trent up by his arm and ran him into a building, pinning him there. "And I thought you'd be the toughest!"

"Trent!" Kira ran up and tried to get Sandra off him but she easily knocked her away.

"No! Kira!" Trent exclaimed as the yellow ranger lost her ranger form.

"That didn't go so well," Kira rasped.

Rage welling up inside him, Trent managed to push Sandra off of him. He pulled out his sword and tried to strike her but Sandra dodged and kicked him away. He layed on the ground for a moment before getting up, gasping in shock at what he saw. All the others had lost their ranger forms. _Great! Now I'm the one she'll be focusing on!_

"Come on, Whitey!" Sandra challenged. "Let's see if you can actually put up a fight!" She charged in and Trent had barely any time to react before they were grappling with each other. Trent pushed her away, a dodged a punch she threw at him. He then grabbed her arm and tried to pull it behind her but she quickly wrenched it away. She then pulled out her sword, which looked like his but with a Dimetro head instead of a Drago head,(again, picture! sorry) and struck him with multiple blows, the last one sending him flying back. The breath was knocked out of him and he couldn't muster the strength to get to his feet. He gasped for breath as he lost his ranger form. The others came up to him and helped him up.

"You've been warned, Power Rangers!" Sandra growled. "This was my buisness! Stay out of my way, or be destroyed!" With that she waved her sword in front of her and was gone in a rainbow light.

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asked.

Trent glanced around for Alex and the others to see if they had saw them, and to his dismay they had. Gingka and Madoka were staring at them with gaping mouths while Kyoya had narrowed eyes. Alex was behind them, her head down as she shaked it slowly, her eyes closed.

Trent nodded to the group. "Looks like we've got some explaining to do." The others saw who was watching them and sighed.

"You guys are..." Madoka began.

"The Power Rangers?" Conner finished for her. "Yes."

"Let's go talk somewhere we won't be overheard," Dr. O said. Madoka led them into her dad's shop and into the basement. Kyoya stayed a little ways away from everybody else. Alex sat on the couch with Gingka and Madoka sat at her desk. Dr. O explained everything from how they became Power Rangers and everything about the team, except he didn't mention that Sandra was the the other ranger. _Why didn't he tell them? They're her friends! They have a right to know!_

"So, the gems chose you?" Madoka asked in amazement.

Kira nodded. "That's right. They're pretty amazing."

"I've never heard of anything like it," Gingka said.

"It was pretty amazing finding out about it," Alex piped up.

"You knew?" Gingka asked in shock.

"Yeah," Alex answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Madoka asked.

"It was never my secret to tell," Alex replied. "Plus, it's against the ranger code to reveal your identity."

"That makes sense," Gingka said.

"There's still something you're not telling us," Kyoya piped up. Trent looked at him. "That ranger you were fighting, do you know who it is?"

"Y-Yes," Trent stammered.

"Well? Who is it?" Kyoya demanded.

"The other ranger is...Sandra," Kira answered grimly.

**Hey guys. Just a quick note.**

**If you think Power Rangers is for kids that's fine. I know I'm probably a little old to still like them but it was part of my childhood so I probably will like them for the rest of my life.**

**Another thing: I know a lot of you are probably thinking "Why Dino Thunder? This season was much better!" Well, I don't think so. This is just my opinion. If you like another season better that's fine, but my personal favorite is Dino Thunder. They were the first ones I watched and in my family this is usually how it goes-when you see one season, you never like any as good. Dino Thunder was the first I saw, so it's been my favorite forever. Now, there are some other really good one's too, but Dino Thunder is just the best in my eyes.**

**That's all guys! Please R&R! I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya walked out of the bey shop, shocked at what he had heard. Sandra was the one that attacked them? But she'd never do that!

"Kyoya!" Kyoya glanced behind him to see Trent running up to him. Kyoya didn't slow his pace because he really didn't want to talk to him but Trent caught up to him anyway.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked in a growl. "Isn't it bad enough that you pulled Sandra into all this?"

"That was not my fault! Blame the Dino Gem for that!" Trent snapped. "And I need to talk to you!"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Kyoya growled.

"Do you want Sandra back or not?" Trent asked.

Kyoya stopped and looked at Trent through narrowed eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm supposed to try and get through to her but I can't. I was thinking maybe you could somehow," Trent explained. "Sure, she's a good friend of mine but I don't think that's enough to snap her out of it long enough to put the piece of her gem back when we get it. Will you help me?"

"Did you discuss this with the others?" Kyoya asked.

Trent shook his head. "No, but they'd never let me."

Kyoya stared at him for a moment before grinning slightly. _This kid might actually be growing on me._ "I'll help."

Trent smiled. "Really? Yes! Thanks! We'll have a better chance now!"

"Calm down," Kyoya growled. "I just have one question: how do we find her?"

"Not sure, but I do know we want to find her when she's not in her ranger form. She shouldn't be under the complete control of the machine yet," Trent explained. "First we have to get the piece of the gem back."

"Then where is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Most likely in Mesogog's lair guarded by the white ranger clone," Trent answered.

"Clone?" Kyoya echoed.

"Yeah, when I joined the others Mesogog made a clone so they could even the score a bit," Trent explained.

"Well, I'm going to look for Sandra," Kyoya said, turning to walk away.

"Are you sure you'll find her when she's not in her ranger form?" Trent asked. "If you find her in her ranger form you'll be walking right into danger."

"I don't care about that. I've been through many things over the years. I can walk into danger and walk right back out," Kyoya answered before walking off. In his head he was thinking something else, but he wasn't about to show it. People may know that he liked Sandra, maybe even more than like, but he wasn't going to say it in front of them. But inside his head he argued with himself. _You're not doing it because you can walk out of danger because you don't know that you can walk out of a fight with Sandra in her ranger form. You're only going because it's Sandra. If it was anybody else you probably wouldn't go._

Kyoya stopped and glanced around the busy city. _Since Sandra knows she can't control her morpher she wouldn't hang around out in public. So she's most likely at the warehouse!_ He ran toward the warehouse where, to his relief, he saw Sandra sitting on top of some of the boxes, her eyelids drooping as she stared at the ground. She looked tired and stressed. Kyoya blinked and entered the warehouse. She didn't notice him.

"How did Trent ever deal with this?" Sandra said to herself. "He never told me it was this hard."

"It could've happened to any one of the rangers," Kyoya said. Sandra jumped a little and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kyoya! W-What are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Looking for you," Kyoya answered.

"Why?" Sandra asked, a worried look on her face.

"I know everything, Sandra. So does Alex, Madoka and Gingka," Kyoya answered.

"You know what?" Sandra questioned. She seemed to be hoping it wasn't about the ranger buisness.

"I know you're the light blue ranger that attacked us, and we know your friends are the other rangers," Kyoya explained.

Sandra sighed. "So that's what I did earlier huh? All I knew was I was attacking someone."

Kyoya felt sorry for her. _She never asked for this. None of the rangers did. Why did the Dino Gem have to choose her?_ He walked over and sat down beside her.

"You know it's dangerous to be around me. So why are you sitting by me?" Sandra asked.

"Because I don't care how dangerous you are," Kyoya answered. "You're my girlfriend, and I'll always be here for you no matter how I act when the others are around." He looked into her eyes as he continued. "You're not alone in this."

Sandra smiled, weakly. "Thanks, Kyoya." She gave him a hug. "I'm lucky to have you."

Kyoya returned her hug. "And I'm lucky to have you, too," he said.

They let go and Sandra's eyes drifted to the ground again. "You won't be soon. Not when they assume full control and I actually seem like I'm doing it on purpose."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"Once the Dino Gem assume's full control I won't just attack when I'm in my ranger form," Sandra explained.

Kyoya blinked and took a hold of her hand. "That doesn't change the fact that I'll still be lucky to have you. Trust me, I have a feeling I know what you'll be like."

"How?" Sandra asked.

"I've seen the dark side too," Kyoya answered. "I never told you, but I was fooled by Doji before and lost my way. Leone got the worst end of it, I think."

"Tell me something. Was Leone the one thing you cared for the most at the time?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kyoya answered.

"That's what I was afraid of," Sandra said, her stress seeming to grow.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, feeling confused. _What'd I say?_

"The one that got the worst end of it when you worked for Doji was Leone, the one you cared about most. That's most likely what's going to happen this time, too. The same thing happened to Trent," Sandra explained.

"What are you afraid of?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm...I'm afraid of hurting someone when I lose it," Sandra replied.

"Who?"

"You," Sandra said, looking up at him.

"You won't," Kyoya said.

"But I might!" Sandra protested, getting up and turning to face him. "I can't control what I do or what I think. I'll be just like Ryuga when he worked with Doji."

Kyoya pushed himself to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. You will be fine and make it through this. You are not alone. You've got the others, and you've got me. We'll never abandon you, no matter what."

Sandra looked down. "Thanks Kyoya, but please promise me you'll be careful?"

"Fine, but I can't promise for everybody else," Kyoya replied. Sandra smiled.

"Now, you'd best get out of here. I can't control my powers," she said. Kyoya nodded and headed for the exit. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you staying here until it's all over?" he asked.

"Most likely. I can't go back to the apartment and I can't hang around town," Sandra replied. Kyoya nodded and headed outside, walking back to town. He kept his gaze fixed on the warehouse until it vanished from view. _Don't worry Sandra. We'll figure out what to do._


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya walked through town the next day with Benkei right behind him. Dr. O had said he would explain everything to the others today in the forest where nobody could hear them. Benkei had asked why they were heading into the woods about a million times and Kyoya was starting to get irritated. He was glad when they finally found the group. They stood in a clearing with the five rangers in the middle of the group. By the looks of it they were the last two there. Kyoya stayed at the edge of the clearing, not listening since he already knew what they were explaining. Instead he thought about Sandra. He planned to go back to the warehouse today and check on her.

"Hey," Alex can over to him. "Trent told me you were out looking for Sandra earlier. Did you find her?"

Kyoya nodded. "She was at the warehouse, and said she'd be staying there until everything is under control."

"Why'd this have to happen to her? She didn't deserve it," Alex growled.

"It's part of the rangers' responsibility. She knew what she was getting into the moment she became a ranger," Kyoya told her.

"Well, she shouldn't have gotten involved!" Alex snapped. Kyoya blinked with surprise. He had never seen Alex like this. "If I ever get my hand on her gem I'll crush it until there's nothing left of it!"

"Alex, calm down," Kyoya said.

"How can I when my best friend is in danger?" Alex retorted. "I can't believe you're as calm as you are. You are her boyfriend after all."

"Alex, you think I'm not worried? I can hide my feelings better than most," Kyoya pointed out. "Besides, worrying about her won't help her. The best thing we can do for her is not to worry and be strong. Can you just try to do that?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Kyoya nodded. "Good. If it makes you feel better you can come with me later to go see her."

"Thanks, Kyoya," Alex said. She then glanced back at the group. "Looks like they're finishing up."

Kyoya looked to see the others talking among themselves.

"So, what do we do now?" Yu asked.

"We can't just do nothing," Kenta added.

"You guys just try and stay away from Sandra. We'll deal with her," Conner said.

"But she's our friend. We can't just sit back and do nothing," Benkei argued. He looked at Kyoya. "Right, Kyoya?"

Kyoya stared at him for a moment, not saying a word. He exchanged a glance with Trent, who shook his head, so Kyoya kept silent. Everyone looked shocked. _Of course they do. They think you don't want to help your girlfriend._

"Don't you want to help her, Yo-yo?" Yu asked.

Kyoya clenched his fists and teeth. "For the last time, don't call me Yo-yo!" he growled. "And I think it's best that we stay out of this and let them deal with it. We shouldn't get involved."

"Too bad. You're involved," Kyoya's eyes widened and he whipped around to see the light blue ranger right behing them. She was staring right at Kyoya. "Especially you." She lunged at Kyoya. Kyoya quickly ducked away from her. Before she could attack him again Trent ran up and tried to restrain her long enough for the others to morph. The others morphed just as Sandra broke free from Trent's grip.

"Wait your turn!" she growled at the rangers. Kira and Ethan ignored her and ran in to strike but Sandra easily knocked them away. Dr. O managed to land a few kicks and punches but they barely seemed to faze Sandra. She knocked him backward with ease, leaving Conner facing her. Kyoya watched as Conner met Sandra blow for blow for awhile. But Sandra soon found an opening and knocked him backward, slamming his back hard against a tree. Trent quickly morphed and joined the fight. Everyone ran to the edge of the clearing, terrified of what might happen if they stayed where they were. Kyoya kept thinking about what Sandra had said, that he was involved. How was he involved?

He then remembered what Sandra said yesterday, that she was afraid that he would get hurt. _The light blue ranger heard this, and is using it to her advantage._

"Learn to stay down!" Sandra growled as she knocked both Conner and Ethan to the ground. All the rangers were struggling to stand.

"What do we do?" Gingka asked, his voice filled with terror.

"What can we do? She'd beat us all!" Kenta pointed out, eyes wide. He stayed close to Gingka while Yu stayed near Tsubasa, shaking with terror.

"Now, to get back to what I was originally going to do," Sandra growled, looking back at Kyoya. Kyoya clenched his teeth and took a few steps back.

"Leave them alone!" Trent growled. He tried to attack again but the damage he had taken earlier caused him to fall before he even took three steps forward.

"Trent!" Kira exclaimed in worry.

"Like I said, original plan," Sandra said, leaping into the air. Everyone around Kyoya scattered but Kyoya stayed where he was. Benkei stopped when he saw Kyoya wasn't following.

"Get out of there, Kyoya!" he called, but Kyoya didn't budge. Sandra aimed a kick. Kyoya held his arms up to block the attack. He flew backward onto the ground. He quickly got to his feet just to end up locked in a fight with Sandra.

"Sandra!" Kyoya exclaimed. "You've got to stop! This isn't you!"

"Sandra's gone!" Sandra growled. She threw a punch at Kyoya's stomach. All his breath left Kyoya and Sandra tripped him. Kyoya layed there, catching his breath while Sandra stood over him. "I thought this would be harder. Looks like your girlfriend gave up on getting control of her powers back. Why don't you give up on her?"

"I'll never give up on Sandra!" Kyoya snapped. The light blue ranger looked irritated and was about to strike again when she froze. She pulled her hands up to her head and backed away, staggering. Confused, Kyoya stood up and watched her, feeling a pain in his right leg, but he ignored it.

"I guess she didn't give up after all," Sandra rasped as she staggered away. Kyoya stared after her, confused and shocked.

"That was weird," he murmured.

"Kyoya!" Kyoya saw the others running up to him. "Are you alright?" Benkei asked.

"Of course I am," Kyoya growled. The rangers followed the group more slowly, still staggering.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asked.

"Something happened that made her flee," Kyoya explained.

"What exactly did she do?" Trent asked.

"She was about to attack again when she froze and hel her head as if she were in pain," Kyoya answered.

Trent nodded. "She's trying to fight the gem. She knew that you were in danger and that made her fight harder. The same thing happened to me when I almost hurt Kira."

Kira nodded and shivered a little. "That was scary and confusing."

"We'd best get back to town in case the light blue ranger gains control again," Dr. O said. The other rangers nodded and they all demorphed. The group headed off. Alex was about to follow when she saw the Kyoya had turned another way.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Later. I want to see how Sandra's doing," Kyoya answered. Alex nodded.

"Then I'm coming too," she said, following him as he started off toward the warehouse. He had a little limp in his step but he did his best to ignore the pain in his leg as they continued on toward the warehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Trent followed the others back to town. He noticed that Kyoya and Alex were gone. He wondered if he should point it out or not. The others would want to know where Kyoya was since Sandra had attacked him. Trent himself wanted to know why Sandra was so intent on attacking Kyoya. He wasn't a ranger but yet, she seemed more interested in him than any of the rangers. Feeling he should go look for them, he walked up to Dr. O.

"Hey, Kyoya and Alex are gone. Mind if I go and find them?" he asked.

"Go on ahead, Trent, but be careful," Dr. O warned. Trent nodded and ran off in search of the two. He first ran back to the clearing where they had their meeting. He found footsteps in the dirt veering off from the group's and began to follow them. He picked up his pace until he was almost jogging. It wasn't long until he found the two, moving much slower than normal. Kyoya had a limp in his step but he seemed to be trying to hide it. Alex was waking slow so he could keep up, trying to make it so Kyoya wouldn't notice she was doing so. _Sandra actually hurt him,_ Trent thought, seeing Kyoya wince a little after one step.

"Where are you two going?" he asked. Kyoya looked over his shoulder at him and Alex turned to face him.

"We're going to find Sandra," she answered.

Trent opened his mouth to protest but shut it after seeing the looks in both their eyes. _They don't care what happens to them. They just want to make sure Sandra's ok. _Trent smiled. _Sandra's made some good friends._

He nodded. "Alright. The others wouldn't let you go but I will."

Alex blinked with confusion. Kyoya slightly smiled and nodded. Trent knew he knew why.

"Why are you letting us go?" Alex asked.

"Because right now, Sandra needs friends like you," Trent replied. "Friends who want to help her no matter what happens to them. Kyoya's already proven that," he added looking at Kyoya's leg.

"I'm fine!" Kyoya growled. Trent flinched a little but soon became calm again.

"Just promise to be careful, you two. And not a word of this to the others. I know I'm not supposed to let you go find Sandra," Trent explained.

"Then why are you? It's like you're disobeying an order," Alex commented.

"Well, I might be because Dr. O might actually want me to bring you two back, but they're going to be mad at me later," Trent answered, his eyes widening once he realized he'd said too much. _Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?!_

"Why are they going to be mad at you?" Alex asked, narrowing her eyes. Kyoya even looked interested.

"I might be keeping something from them," Trent said, trying to get out of telling them. He'd already told Sandra. Nobody else needed to know what he'd promised.

"What are you keeping?" Kyoya asked, his yes narrowed.

Trent sighed. With Kyoya staring at him like that, then there was no way of getting out of telling them the truth. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone else. Only Sandra and I know. Promise you won't tell anyone?" Alex and Kyoya both nodded. "Ok. I know who Mesogog really is. Mesogog is my father, better known as Anton Mercer."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed. "You're father has been Mesogog this entire time and you never told anyone?"

"How could I tell anyone? He took me when my parents disappeared and raised me as his own son. How could I betray him?" Trent explained.

Alex still looked as shocked as she was before, but Kyoya nodded with understanding. "You're lucky to have a father," he said. Trent blinked, confused. Was that grief and sadness he saw in the Kyoya's eyes? He never imagined he'd see that in his eyes.

Alex noticed this too, and whispered in Trent's ear, "His father killed his mother and is in jail."

Trent nodded and glanced back at Kyoya, who had turned his back once again. "Let's go, Alex," he said.

Alex nodded. "We'll talk later, Trent," she promised as she followed Kyoya, who was already limping off. Trent watched, wondering if they would make it back before dark with Kyoya walking like that. Turning, Trent headed back to town and found a bench to sat on. He became lost in his own thoughts. _I can't believe I told them that my father was Mesogog. I can't tell anyone else. Nobody else. Not even Kira._

"Trent?" Trent was snapped out of his thoughts just as Kira came up and sat beside him. "Weren't you looking for Alex and Kyoya?"

"Yeah, but they were fine so I left them be," Trent answered. "You know how independent Kyoya can be."

"I haven't even known him that long and I know that," Kira replied. She then looked back at him, concern in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worried about Sandra," Trent said. Although it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the entire truth.

"Don't worry. We're all worried about her, but we'll find a way to save her," Kira assured him. "I promise we'll find a way to get the piece of her gem back."

"Too bad Haley isn't here or we could find an invisi-portal," Trent replied. Kira nodded.

"I'm going to head back. I'll meet you back at the hotel," she said, getting up and walking off. Trent watched her for awhile before looking up at the blue sky. He knew what he was doing now. It didn't matter what happened to him. He had to go and get the piece of Sandra's gem back sometime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya walked toward the warehouse with Alex close behind him. She seemed worried. Kyoya didn't blame her. He was too, though he would never show it.

As they neared the entrance, Kyoya and Alex began to hear moaning, growling and shouts. They both stopped and exchanged looks. _What's going on it there?_

Suddenly, the noise stopped, but a voice spoke. "You won't be able to fight it for long! Soon there will be no way for the others to stop us!" Then silence. Kyoya and Alex waited a while before heading in. They were both shocked when they saw Sandra lying on the floor, unconscious. Kyoya and Alex hurried over to her, knealing down beside her. Alex reached her first since Kyoya was moving slower than before with his limp. She shook Sandra.

"Sandra! Sandra! Wake up!" Alex said frantically.

Sandra moaned a little, beginning to move slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She slowly looked from Kyoya to Alex. "Kyoya? Alex? What are you doing here?"

"We came to check on you," Alex answered. "What happened?"

"Happened?" Sandra echoed before her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright. "Is he still here?"

"Who?" Kyoya asked.

"The white ranger clone! He was here!" Sandra said, getting up and glancing around quickly.

"That voice we heard was him?" Alex asked.

"If you heard a voice, probably," Sandra replied, checking around the warehouse for him.

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure he left," Kyoya soothed.

"Did you hear the sound of a portal?" Sandra asked.

"No, there was only silence," Alex replied.

"Then he's still here!" Sandra exclaimed. She started pacing back and forth, every move she made showing how stressed and worried she was.

"If he's still here then how come we haven't found him?" Alex asked.

"You'd be surprised at how good at hiding he is," Sandra answered, not breaking her stride. "He's waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"When's the perfect time?" Kyoya asked.

"Now!" In an instant Sandra was knocked back up against a wall and Kyoya saw the clone. "I'm surprised you didn't run out of here in fear," the clone sneered.

"You know I wouldn't do that!" Sandra rasped.

"Pity. You should've. The more you fight the closer you get to being completely taken over!" the clone sneered, raising a fist to strike again.

"Sandra!" Kyoya ran over and tackled the clone to the ground. Kyoya stumbled to his feet, the pain in his leg growing.

"Kyoya! Don't!" Sandra pleaded.

"You leave her alone!" Kyoya growled, ignoring Sandra.

"Big mistake, buddy!" the clone snapped, getting up and knocking Kyoya backward. Kyoya laid on the ground for a moment before slowly getting to his feet.

"Leave him alone!" Sandra growled from behind the clone. The clone looked over his shoulder at her.

"Or else what? You're too weak to do anything against me right now," the clone retorted. He charged at Kyoya again. Kyoya met him attack for attack for a moment but the clone eventually knocked him backward. He laid on the ground, his body throbbing. The clone stood over him. "See, Sandra? If your friend here can't beat me what makes you think you can? Face the fact! You can't beat me without your powers!"

"No! No! That's not true!" Sandra shouted, shaking her head.

"Quit denying it! You know I'm right!" the clone pressed. "You can't save him without your powers! I could finish him right here and now and you couldn't do a thing about it!"

"I told you to leave him alone!" Sandra yelled, light glowing from her Dino Gem. She became enveloped in light as she transformed into the light blue ranger. Kyoya stared in surprise as she attacked the clone. He got up as Alex walked up beside him, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Kyoya didn't answer. He just stared on as Sandra knocked the clone to the ground. The clone didn't have time to get up before Sandra grabbed him and flung him to the other side of the room. Sandra charged in to attack the clone again but the clone disappeared in a portal before she reached him. Sandra froze and turned on Kyoya and Alex. Kyoya and Alex took a few steps back.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too," Sandra sneered.

"Yeah, right!" Kyoya growled.

"What are you saying? We can't beat her! Let's get out of here!" Alex whispered.

Just as she spoke Sandra lunged at them. Kyoya and Alex braced themselves for the attack but a laser came out of nowhere and shot Sandra down. Kyoya and Alex looked to see Trent in his ranger form riding up on his ATV.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Trent said as he stopped and got off the ATV.

Sandra staggered to her feet. "I'll be back!" She then ran off.

Trent powered down and went over to Kyoya and Alex. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, though Kyoya did have a fight with the evil white ranger clone," Alex replied.

"So the clone was here, was he?" Trent asked, his gaze darkening.

He then shook his head. "That's not important now. I have an idea that might bring Sandra back."

"What?" Alex asked.

"If we get the piece of her Dino Gem back and put it back where it belongs then she'll return to her normal self," Trent explained. "The piece of her gem is definately in Mesogog's lair. If we were to go there and take it back then we could just put it back with the rest of Sandra's gem."

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Kyoya asked.

"There's a portal that always appears at my house. I can fly back on my zord, go get the piece of the gem, and take a portal back here," Trent answered.

"That could work," Alex said.

"I couldn't tell the others, but I figured that I could trust you two not to tell the others," Trent continued. "Someone needs to know where I went."

Kyoya nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I don't know, Trent. Mesogog's lair isn't really a pleasant place to be. Is it really wise to go there all by yourself?" Alex fretted.

"I'll be fine. I've been there enough to know my way around," Trent assured her. "Plus Elsa could never beat me in a battle, and I'm an even match for the clone. The only thing that I have to worry about is Mesogog and he usually doesn't fight his own battles."

"He did once," Alex said.

"When was that?" Kyoya asked.

"When Sandra first got her gem. Elsa was trying to get the gem for herself but we kept it away from her so Mesogog came down and took it from us himself," Trent explained. "But then Alex and Sandra showed up and Sandra somehow managed to take the gem right out of Mesogog's hands."

"It wasn't until later though that she actually got her ranger powers," Alex added.

"We'll tell you the rest later but right now we'd better get going," Trent said. Kyoya and Alex nodded and the three headed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Trent walked into his house. He had flown over and was heading for his father's office. He hoped his dad was here and not in Mesogog's lab considering if he was he would be Mesogog. If Mesogog was in his lab it would make it harder for Trent to get the piece of Sandra's gem back. _And even after I get it, I have to get out without getting spotted._

Trent soon reached his father's office, which had painted gray walls, a large window, a brown stand with multiple pictures, a bookshelf with many different type of books, a desk with a black desk light and multiple papers (I'm trying my best to describe the room from memory so it probably isn't exact). Trent's father was not in there so he was either in Mesogog's lab or out somewhere.

Trent stood in the office waiting for a portal to appear. It finally did after awhile and Trent entered Mesogog's lab. The room was dark and gloomy and the walls looked green. There were machines all over and jars of colored liquid with what looked like dead animals and plants. Anyone else who entered would most likely feel very nervous just seeing the the place and everything in it, but Trent felt fine since he had been here many times. He was used to seeing the room.

Trent searched the room for Sandra's gem. He found it in a machine on a table. He took it out and began to head for the door but then stopped and looked back at the machine. If he left it there Mesogog would just use it again and cause more problems, but if he took it he could destroy it and Mesogog would never be able to turn another member of their team against them again. Making up his mind, Trent grabbed the machine, which looked like a computer with a box attached, and head out of the lab and into the halls.

Trent crept carefully through the halls, using his camouflage ability when something went by. Trent almost made it to the point where the exit portal was when he ran into someone as he rounded the corner. He stumbled a bit but then regained his balance, allowing him to take a good look at who he ran into. He tensed up when he saw who it was. _Mesogog! _(really sorry but Mesogog is hard to describe so please look up a picture)

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor, Trent," Mesogog growled.

"Who are you calling a traitor?" Trent snapped, putting Sandra's gem in his back pocket. _I can't let him get the gem back!_

"Where do you think you're going with that machine?" Mesogog asked.

"You probably already know so why ask?" Trent countered.

"Didn't Mercer ever teach you not to take things that aren't yours?" Mesogog hissed.

"Yeah, but who taught you that lesson? Oh wait! Nobody likes to stay around you very long, Lizard Face," Trent taunted. Mesogog's gaze hardened and Trent's eyes widened. _Why'd you say that? You would never had said that before! Now you're really in for it!_

Mesogog growled and knocked Trent backward. Trent managed to stay on his feet but was soon knocked to the ground when Mesogog punched him in the side. "You should not have come alone White Ranger," Mesogog hissed as he tried to stomp on Trent. Trent rolled away just in time. He then leaped to his feet and tried to kick Mesogog away but Mesogog just caught his foot in midair and threw him across the hall. "Now give me the machine back!" Mesogog demanded as Trent staggered to his feet.

"No! I won't!" Trent refused.

"I guess I'll just have to make you then!" Mesogog hissed, taking a step forward.

Trent took a step back. "I don't care what you do! Nothing you can say or do will make me give you this machine back!" _Kyoya and Alex are counting on me to get Sandra's gem back to them so we can get Sandra back to normal, and if we want things to go back to the way they were we need to destroy this machine! I can't give up! I've got to stay strong!_

"We'll see about that!" Mesogog growled as he prepared to attack.

_What do I do? Think Trent! Think! _Trent blinked as an idea entered his head. He remembered how Sandra commanded her bey to attack from behind in battle. _If I can somehow get behind him to attack then maybe I'll be able to knock him off balance long enough to get out of here._

Mesogog roared as he lunged at Trent. Thinking quickly, Trent ducked underneath Mesogog and kicked his back, sending him stumbling forward. Trent took this opportunity and made a dash for the portal, which he could see at the end of the hallway. He heard Mesogog chasing after him and Trent began to worry that he wouldn't make it, but thankfully he did and he was back in his father's office. He took a moment to catch his breath before heading outside. He morphed and pulled out his Drago Sword. He threw the machine up in the air and shot his laser at it, destroying it. _Glad we don't have to worry about that anymore._

"Trent?" Trent turned to see his father, Anton, standing at the door of the house.

"Dad! I thought you were in the lab," Trent said as he powered down.

"I was but I changed back to my normal self and came back here to find you in your ranger form. Is everything alright? I thought you told me that you were going to Japan with the other rangers to visit Sandra," his father asked (again picture, sorry).

"Mesogog created a machine that can make any ranger evil if he has a piece of their Dino Gem," Trent began. "He got a piece of Sandra's gem and I came to get it back. I couldn't let this go on any longer. Sandra was hurting her friends she made over in Japan."

Anton nodded. "I understand. You were brave to go by yourself, though. You could have been severely hurt."

"I know, but if I told the others they would not have let me go," Trent replied.

"But won't they be looking for you?" Anton asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. If the others ask two people do know where I am. They'll most likely cover for me if the others ask," Trent answered.

"Who'd you tell?" Anton questioned.

"Alex and Sandra's boyfriend Kyoya," Trent replied. "Alex is her best friend and Kyoya is her boyfriend, so I thought they deserved to know more than anyone."

Anton nodded in agreement. "You'd better get back then. If you get back soon enough then maybe they won't miss you."

Trent nodded his agreement. "I'll see you later dad!" With the he ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoya stood outside the apartment building waiting for Alex. They were going to go check on Sandra again. Trent had left the day before and still hadn't returned. Kyoya expected the other rangers to go around looking for him at any moment.

"Hey," Alex greeted as she came out. Kyoya nodded and began to lead the way to the warehouse. "Heard anything from Trent yet?"

"Nothing. I haven't seen him yet," Kyoya answered.

"I really hope he's alright. He did go to Mesogog's base alone. I've been starting to wonder if we should have let him go all alone. If he ran into Mesogog there's no way he made it out without getting hurt," Alex fretted.

"Trent can take care of himself," Kyoya reminded her. "What we should worry about is if Sandra will attack us or not."

"Speaking of which, you don't seem to be limping anymore," Alex observed.

"I told you it was nothing," Kyoya replied with a small growled. True he wasn't limping anymore but his leg still hurt.

They stayed silent the rest of the way to the warehouse. They crept cautiously to the entrance, thinking they might hear something like before but there was only silence. Kyoya and Alex nodded to each other before heading inside. They were surprised to find the room empty. They began to look around for Sandra but Kyoya never found her. _That's odd. Where is she?_

Kyoya met up with Alex back outside the warehouse. "Did you find Sandra?" he asked.

"No, and I looked everywhere in there," Alex answered. "Where could she be? She said she'd be staying here." Her eyes then widened. "What if she's in her ranger form and attacking the other rangers?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by a voice. "I wouldn't worry about them and worry about yourselves." Kyoya and Alex looked to see Sandra standing a ways off. Kyoya narrowed his eyes. _Something's different about her. _

"Sandra? Where were you?" Alex asked.

"You know, you shouldn't walk around here alone," Sandra growled, ignoring Alex. "You never know who you might run into."

"S-Sandra?" Alex stammered, taking a step back. Kyoya clenched his teeth.

"We don't want to fight you, Sandra. We want to help you," he said, trying to get through to her.

"You're the ones who need help," Sandra growled and she attacked. Kyoya and Alex ducked away from her attack. Alex stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing Sandra?" she demanded. "This isn't like you!"

"It's no use Alex! She's been taken over!" Kyoya said. "She won't listen!"

"Then what do we do? We can't fight her!" Alex questioned.

"It's true we can't fight her," Kyoya admitted. "But the rangers can."

"But we can't call them! Sandra will get us before that happens!" Alex pointed out.

"I'll hold her off while you call the rangers," Kyoya replied.

"Kyoya you can't! You'll get yourself hurt!" Alex protested.

"You have a better idea?" Kyoya countered.

"Good point, just be careful," Alex warned as she pulled out her phone.

"Are you two done babbling over there?" Sandra asked.

"Alright then," Kyoya began. "You want a fight? Then you've got one!"

"Fine by me. Maybe you'll be a challenge this time," Sandra sneered, leaping at Kyoya. Kyoya blocked several punches and kicks, but then Sandra ducked low tripped him, making him fall on his back. Sandra then threw another punch but Kyoya caught it. Sandra tried to punch him with her other hand but he blocked that one too.

"Hurry up, Alex!" Kyoya growled as he threw Sandra off of him and got to his feet.

"I'm trying!" Alex replied. "Conner and Ethan didn't pick up! I'm going to try to get a hold of Kira!"

"Do it fast!" Kyoya snapped as he avoided another attack from Sandra. He tried land a kick of his own but Sandra caught his foot and threw him to the ground. He staggered to his feet.

"Kyoya! I got a hold of Kira! The rangers are on there way!" Alex said.

"Like they can help you!" Sandra snorted. "They can't beat me!"

"Sandra! Snap out of it!" Kyoya said, trying to get through to her. Sandra ignored him and charged in. Kyoya leaped out of the way and landed beside Alex. He got up to see Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, and Benkei run up with Conner, Ethan, Kira and Dr. O.

"This happened sooner than I thought," Dr. O commented.

"What's gotten into Sandra?" Yu asked.

"She's turned. Mesogog has assumed full control," Dr. O answered, darkly.

"How do we snap her out of it?" Tsubasa questioned.

"We can't without the missing piece of her gem," Ethan replied.

"We just have fight her. Ready?" Conner said, pulling up his morpher.

"Ready," the other three copied him.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" they all exclaimed as they morphed. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Please, you think I didn't know you'd come? I brought some back-up of my own," she said, snapping her fingers. As soon as she did that some tyrannodrones appeared as well as the White Ranger Clone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kira sighed.

Sandra then morphed and walked up beside the clone. "Keep them busy," she ordered. The clone nodded and led the tyrannodrones in a charge toward the rangers. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu and Benkei ran over to Kyoya and Alex, away from the large fight.

"What do we do?" Kenta asked. He froze when Sandra turned on them.

"Yu, run!" Tsubasa ordered.

"But what about you guys?" Yu asked.

"We don't have time for this! Benkei, take Yu and get out of here!" Kyoya ordered in a growl.

"Yes Kyoya!" Benkei said.

"Take Kenta and Madoka too!" Gingka said. Kenta and Madoka ran after Benkei, who was carrying Yu away.

"Put me down! I want to stay and help!" Yu yelled, but Benkei didn't let him go.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too," Sandra growled.

"Sandra! Please stop!" Alex pleaded. Sandra ignored her and charged at them.

"Look out!" Gingka exclaimed as he dodged out of the way, followed by Tsubasa and Alex. Kyoya, however, stayed put and grabbed Sandra, holding her in place.

"Sandra! You've got to stop! Open your eyes!" he shouted.

"My eyes are open!" Sandra snapped, breaking free from Kyoya's grip and grabbing his right arm. She began trying to bend it a strange way, and Kyoya clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight in pain.

"Argh!" Kyoya exclaimed as he heard the crack of bone and an intense pain in his arm. Sandra then let go of him and knocked him away. Kyoya laid on the ground, holding his arm in pain.

Gingka and Tsubasa tried to stop Sandra but they were easily knocked away. Sandra charged in for another attack when some lasers came out of nowhere and knocked her backward. Everyone turned to see Trent in his ranger form charging forward.

"Leave them alone!" Trent growled.

Sandra growled in frustration. "We'll be back!" she said before vanishing along with the clone and the tyrannodrones that had not yet been defeated.

"Trent!" The group ran up to him, except for Kyoya, and all the rangers powered down. "You came at just the right time," Conner said.

"Where were you?" Kira asked.

"I'll tell you later," Trent promised.

Alex went over to Kyoya. "Are you alright, Kyoya?" she asked.

"Do I look alright?" Kyoya snapped, still holding his arm.

"Let's just get back, then Trent can tell us where he's been," Dr. O said, giving Trent a hard stare.

Gingka and Tsubasa went over to Kyoya and each grabbed one of his arms, trying to help him up, but then Kyoya growled in pain when Gingka touched his right arm and they backed away.

"I think something's wrong with his arm," Gingka stated.

Kyoya glared up at his rival. "You think?"

"Let's get back to the B-Pit and I'll look at your arm," Alex said, and she grabbed Kyoya's left arm and got him to his feet. Kyoya felt a slight pain but he didn't let it show. _I can't be as bad as it feels,_ he thought.

"Now lets go find Benkei, Madoka, Kenta and Yu," Tsubasa said as they all headed off.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone, except for Kyoya and Alex, sat in the basement of Madoka's dad's shop listening to Trent explain where he had been. He told them that he found an invisi-portal and taken it to Mesogog's lair. Once there he said he had grabbed Sandra's gem and the machine and left. He told them that he destroyed the machine so Mesogog could never use it again. When he was finished he looked at Dr. O, knowing what he was going to say.

"Trent, you took a bog risk going there alone. If Mesogog would have caught you we don't know what he'd have done," Dr. O scolded.

"I know," Trent said. "But I couldn't just sit and wait any longer. I had to do something. This shouldn't have had to happen to anyone. It happened to me and I know how bad it feels to hurt your friends. If it meant that Sandra wouldn't have to go through this, or anyone on the team, I was willing to take the risk."

"Just tell us where your going next time before you disappear like that, alright?" Kira said. "We were worried sick about you."

"Alright, Kira. I will," Trent promised.

"So, you did get the piece of Sandra's gem?" Conner asked.

Trent pulled it out of his back pocket and showed it to everyone. "So that means we just need to put it back into place, right?" Gingka questioned.

Dr. O nodded. "Right."

"Only one problem; how do we do that without Sandra hurting us?" Benkei asked.

"Yeah, she isn't exactly cooperating," Kenta added.

_I have an idea but nobody would let me do it, _Trent thought.

"We don't," Dr. O answered. "We'll take care of this. You guys can just stay out of it."

"Good luck getting Yo-yo to listen to you," Yu snorted.

"He'd better," Alex said, coming into the room.

"Is he alright?" Benkei asked.

"He'll be fine but he broke his arm," Alex replied. "He just needs to take it easy. If he does then his arm will heal fine."

"And if he doesn't?" Benkei questioned.

"Then he risks shattering the whole bone in his arm," Alex answered.

Trent turned away from the group and headed into the other room, where Kyoya was sitting, his look still as cool and calm as ever. When he entered, Kyoya looked at Trent once before looking away again. "You're arm ok?" Trent asked.

"Fine," Kyoya answered in a growl.

Silence stretched between the two. After awhile, Trent broke it and asked, "Why did you fight her?" _I've got to know. _"You knew you could get severely hurt but you fought her anyway. It wasn't to protect you or Alex, I know. So why'd you do it?"

Kyoya stared at him for a moment before answering. "Sandra is my girlfriend. When I first met her she was just another girl, but then we became more than that. She has put her life on the line to help me. She could've gotten severely hurt but she didn't care. She would stand by me no matter what. I would do the exact same for her."

"When did she put her life on the line for you?" Trent asked.

"When she met my father," Kyoya answered. "It may have been just a beybattle but all my father wanted to do was hurt his opponent. But Sandra fought by my side anyway. If she can do that for me I know I can do this for her."

Trent stared at him. _His connection with Sandra is different than anything I've ever seen before. He's not really close to any of his friends but with Sandra it's as if the two could never be separated._ "So you like her?" Trent asked.

"Of course. She wouldn't be my girlfriend if I didn't," Kyoya answered, rolling his eyes.

Trent shook his head. "I think it's more than that. You love her." When Kyoya said nothing, he continued. "My only question is how much you love her? How much are you willing to risk for her?"

"What are you implying?" Kyoya asked.

"I've got an idea, but it would involve putting you in harms way. You already broke your arm, and you could risk shattering it if you don't take it easy," Trent explained. "Are you willing to risk that to save Sandra?"

"Shattering my arm means nothing. If it's to save Sandra, I would give my life," Kyoya replied.

"So you're up for it?" Trent questioned.

Kyoya nodded. "No need to ask."


	12. Chapter 12

Trent sat outside the hotel building on a bench. They had finally returned to the hotel after a long day of discussing things over at Madoka's, but Trent knew that he wouldn't be staying long. He had an idea of his own.

"Trent?" Trent turned to see Dr. O coming up and sitting down beside him. "Aren't you coming inside? We have a tough fight ahead. You to rest."

Trent sighed. "I know, Dr. O."

"You know the others already went to sleep," Dr. O pointed out.

"I know," Trent replied. "I just can't sleep right now. I thought it was hard being the one controlled but turns out it's just as hard fighting to free someone that is being controlled."

"I know how you feel, Trent. Having a teammate that's being controlled is just as bad as being controlled. I learned that after I joined the team as the Green Ranger when Zedd or Rita would put a spell on one of my teammates, but they mostly focused on me," Dr. O explained.

They sat in silence for a moment before Trent spoke once again. "D. O, I know I shouldn't have went into Mesogog's lab alone, but I couldn't just sit there and watch Sandra be controlled any longer. I know how bad it feels being the one to attack the people you call your friends. Plus if I didn't take that portal then and there, we might not have gotten another chance. If I didn't take it who knows what might have happened. Kyoya getting a broken arm was the least Sandra could've done, and she can still do more. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Dr. O, but I'm not sorry that I did it. Nobody else was doing anything to fix this, and nobody had any ideas."

Dr. O just smiles at him. "You remind me so much of myself when I first became a ranger."

"I do?" Trent said in surprise. He had expected his mentor to begin a long lecture of how he should never do that again but he was smiling and saying he was like him.

Dr. O nodded as he continued. "When I was younger, I could be pretty reckless too. I remember a time when Zedd captured a young girl and held her hostage on his private island known as Venus Island. He could summon it whenever he chooses. He was trying to turn the girl evil, but we were determined to rescue her. I was willing to do anything to save her despite what happened to me. I was the Green Ranger at that time and Zedd knew that my powers were getting very weak, so he put a ransom on the girl. He would let her go, but only if I gave up and joined him. Trini tried to tell me no and that there had to be another way but I refused to listen. If I were to switch places with her then she would be safe. Before I could though Trini destroyed the force field around her. I was glad we saved the girl, and am till this day, but looking back, it's hard to believe I was so reckless."

Trent smiled. "That's exactly what I feel right now." His smile faded. "I go through everyday as a ranger fearing that I might do something wrong that might make the others distrust me again. I deserve it though. After all the things I did to you guys. I hurt you and deceived you, and I almost killed Kira."

Dr. O put his hand on Trent's shoulder. "But it wasn't you doing all that stuff. It was the White Ranger. None of it was your fault."

Trent's expression didn't change. "But it was me. I am the White Ranger. When the Dino Gem jumped onto my wrist it instantly became apart of me. It became my dark side, and it still exists now. As long as that clone exists my dark side will haunt me forever, reminding me of what I did, and that I can never make it up."

"But you have, Trent," Dr. O pointed out. "Trust me, when I first joined the team back when I was younger I had my doubts. When I first went to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, it all came back to me."

Trent narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why'd it come back to you then?"

"Because the Zeo Crystal had a force field around it that destroyed anything or anyone evil," Dr. O answered.

"Are you saying that you could've been destroyed?" Trent asked in shock.

"Yes, I was almost destroyed because of the things I'd done when I first became the Green Ranger, but then all the times I helped my friends, as both the Green Ranger and the White Ranger, came to me and that proved that I wasn't evil, and it also proved that I had made up all the wrongs I had done my friends," Dr. O explained.

Trent nodded in understanding and smiles. "Thanks Dr. O. That helps a lot."

"Anytime Trent. So, are you coming in?" his mentor asked, repeating his earlier question.

"In a little bit. I want to sit out here a little longer," Trent answers as his teacher got up.

"Alright, but don't be too long, or the others will get worried," Dr. O replied before heading inside. Trent turned and looked down the sidewalk once Dr. O was out of sight. _Now, where is he?_

Not long after that thought went through his mind Kyoya walked up from down the sidewalk, his right arm in a cast and his left hand shoved in his pocket. Trent stood up and faced him. "Ready?" Kyoya asked him.

"As I'll ever be," Trent answered. "Let's go save Sandra." Kyoya nodded and the two ran off toward the warehouse.

**Just a quick note:**

**First off, if you read my Beyblade Metal Fury: Sandra's Secret and are wondering if I'm going to update again the answer is yes I will be updating again. The thing I do with that story is I write it in a notebook first and then put it on my computer so I can't type it on here until I write it in the notebook. Plus, I tend to jump from one story to the next. Eventually I will get back to it and that is guaranteed because I love that story too much to stop it. :)**

**Also, I think I might do a sequel to this or add extra chapters to it because I want to show that even though Sandra is in Japan and not Reefside anymore she is still part of the Dino Thunder team. So tell me if you think it should be a sequel or just added on to this one.**

**Thanks again guys. Please R&R :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex's POV**

Alex walked toward the hotel where everyone was supposed to meet up with the rangers. Alex hoped that they could come up with a plan to save Sandra and fast. Alex really wanted her best friend back. _Please have a plan!_

"Hey," Tsubasa greeted as he walked up beside her.

"Hi, Tsubasa," Alex returned his greeting.

"You think any of the others have a plan?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know, but I hope they do. I miss Sandra," Alex answered.

Tsubasa put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you're not the only one. I bet Kyoya is pretty worried even though he would never show it."

Alex nodded and looked at the ground. Tsubasa blinked and noticed her sad expression, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Alex smiled a little at this. Tsubasa smiled. "That's the smile I wanted to see."

"Thanks Tsubasa. That helps," Alex said, turning and kissing him on the cheek too.

When the hotel came into view Alex and Tsubasa were shocked to see worried looks on the rangers' faces. Kira looked more worried than any of them. Exchanging worried looks, Alex and Tsubasa ran to join the group. Everyone was there except Kyoya and Trent. _Where could those two be?_

"What's going on? Where are Trent and Kyoya?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's just it," Kira answered. "Trent's missing."

"He's gone?" Alex gasped in shock.

"He never came to the room last night," Conner replied, grimly.

"Where could he be?" Tsubasa asked.

"You don't think he went to find Sandra on his own do you?" Ethan suggested.

"He better not have. He'd be putting himself in grave danger by doing that," Dr. O answered.

"In that case it sounds exactly like something Trent would do," Alex replied.

Benkei glanced around. "Why isn't Kyoya here yet?" he asked.

"Relax, Benkei. I'm sure he's on his way. He's probably just running late," Madoka assured him.

Benkei shook his head. "No, Kyoya's never late for something as important as this."

"Well, maybe his arm was bothering him and he decided not to come," Kenta suggested.

"I doubt it. It's Sandra we're trying to save. Even if his arm was bugging him, he would be here," Gingka pointed out.

"Then, where is he?" Madoka asked. Everyone exchanged wide eyed looks.

"If he's not here, that means he's..." Alex began.

"...out looking for Sandra by himself," Tsubasa finished for her.

"We've got to find him before he gets himself hurt again," Alex said.

"The same goes for Trent," Kira added.

"You're not going anywhere, rangers," said a voice. Everyone stiffened and turned to see the White Ranger Clone and Elsa.

"Just what we needed," Conner whined.

"What do you think you're doing here? Can't you see we're busy?" Kira growled.

"What do you think we're doing here? You're light blue friend is on our side now. Deal with it!" Elsa snapped.

"Not a chance!" Ethan retorted.

"You guys better stay back," Dr. O said to the others. Alex nodded and followed the group away from the rangers to a spot they would be safe, but also where they could see the fight. _I hope they can manage by themselves, _she thought.

"I'll handle the clone with Ethan," Alex heard Conner say. "Dr. O, you and Kira take Elsa."

Dr. O nodded. Alex couldn't help but feel a little surprised that Conner had taken charge. Sure he was the Red Ranger, but Dr. O was usually telling them what they should do. _Conner's really changed a lot._

The four rangers soon morphed and engaged in battle against the clone and Elsa. Alex stared on with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked, seeing the concern in her eyes.

"I am, but I'm not sure that they'll be alright," Alex answered.

"But it's four against two," Yu pointed out. "They should easily be able to win this fight."

"Don't be too sure. True, the numbers are in their favor but that clone has all the same powers as Trent. That clone is defiantly not someone you want to underestimate," Alex explained.

"She makes a point," Madoka agreed.

"They need their whole team. They're stronger together," Alex added.

"But Trent disappeared, and Sandra isn't exactly playing nice with others," Kenta reminded her.

Alex gritted her teeth as the clone knocked both Conner and Ethan away, making the two hit Dr. O and Kira. _If only there was a way I could help. But how? I'm not a ranger. I'd just get myself hurt. _She looked up at the sky and pleaded in her head, _Trent, please get here soon!_

**Again, a quick note:**

**I did Alex's POV because the chapters to come will be easier to understand with this. This may happen every so often to make things that happen later on in the story easier to understand.**

**Also, I was thinking a sequel to this have something happen where Sandra and the Metal Fight gang go back to Reefside to visit the other rangers and somehow the Power Coins come back into the picture and new rangers are needed for them because Dr. O can't get in touch with his old friends. So tell me what you think. If I don't get any opinions on this I'll probably just go ahead and do it, so if you think it's a good idea please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Please R&R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoya and Trent reached the warehouse just as the sun was coming up. They crept silently and cautiously toward the entrance, both of their backs against the wall. They each kept glancing in all directions making sure that if they were attacked they wouldn't be caught off guard. Once they reached the entrance Trent peeked inside before heading in. Kyoya took one last glance at the surrounding area before following him. _Hope she's here._

Kyoya followed Trent through the warehouse, looking behind them every few seconds. After awhile of looking they stood up against some crates and glanced at each other. "See anything?" Trent asked.

"Nothing," Kyoya answered. "Is she even here?"

"She could be at Mesogog's lab but if she's not there or attacking the town she has to be here," Trent replied. "We don't have anything better to go on. We just have to do the best we can to find her."

"Like that's easy," Kyoya snorted. "How are we even going to put the gem back in place? She won't just come up and let us."

"We'll figure that part out later. For now let's focus on finding her," Trent answered.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a broken arm," Kyoya murmured under his breath. By the look Trent gave him he could tell that Trent heard him.

"Hey! You didn't have to come," Trent retorted.

"Let's just find Sandra and get out of here," Kyoya said, walking by him.

Kyoya saw Trent roll his eyes but he didn't say anything about it. He just kept looking for Sandra. He froze when he saw a flash of movement behind some crates. He didn't see anything there after that but he sensed that they were being watched.

"Trent," he whispered. "Be on your guard. We're not alone."

There was another flash of movement and this time Trent saw it. "I'm willing to bet they're not a friend," he muttered darkly.

"Used to be," said a voice. Kyoya and Trent whipped around to see Sandra leaning against some stacked crates. "I hear you're looking for me?"

Kyoya stood, his whole body tense. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy to see Sandra or worried that she was going to try something. He glanced at Trent to see he felt the same.

Trent took a deep breath before relaxing and taking a step forward, making Sandra pushed herself off of the crates and narrow her eyes. "Sandra, we're not here to fight you. We're here to help you," he said.

"I don't need your help. I already told you. You're the ones who need help," Sandra growled. "In more ways than I thought apparently. You just come looking for trouble."

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "Just stay out of this as much as you can, Kyoya," Trent ordered.

"You're not the boss of me!" Kyoya retorted, glaring at him.

"Do you really want to hurt your arm anymore than it already it?" Trent countered.

Kyoya growled with frustration as he moved out of the way. Trent and Sandra began to circle each other. Kyoya could see Trent clenching his fist around the piece of Sandra's Dino Gem. _Can he really do this by himself?_

"Sandra, you don't want to do this," Trent said in one last desperate attempt to reason with her.

"Shows that you know nothing," Sandra muttered before charging in and attacked Trent. Trent leaped out of the way and tried to grab ahold of Sandra's arm but jerked her arm away as if she knew what he was trying to do. Kyoya watched as both tried to attack each other over and over again but neither seemed to be able to land a hit on the other. Trent seemed to always be aiming for Sandra's arm. _He really wants to get this done fast,_ Kyoya thought. _Then again, so do I._

Suddenly Trent somehow was able to hold Sandra, and Sandra glared at him. But as Trent grabbed hold of Sandra he dropped the gem on the ground. Kyoya looked at Trent and Trent nodded to him. "Now you can get involved," he said.

Kyoya dashed forward and picked up the gem. He then put it into place in Sandra's bracelet. The gem glowed and the crack vanished as if the gem had never been broken. Kyoya and Trent both leaped away from Sandra and stared at her, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Instead Sandra glared at them.

"I'm sick of this!" she growled as she pulled up her morpher and morphed into her ranger form.

"What happened? That should've worked! Why isn't it working?" Trent questioned.

"Maybe the spell needs to wear off?" Kyoya suggested. "But we shouldn't worry about that now. Morph before she attacks!"

Trent snapped out of his thoughts and did just that. As soon as he was morphed Sandra ran up and slashed him right across the chest with her sword. Trent fell to the ground. Kyoya backed away as Sandra attacked Trent again. Trent did the best he could to dodge all the oncoming attacks but his exhaustion slowed him down and Sandra landed several hits. Sandra kept striking him until Trent lay on the ground, not able to get up. Sandra held her sword out in front of her and approached him slowly. "You never stood a chance," she growled.

Kyoya's eyes widened. Trent was a goner if he didn't do something. Taking a deep breath, Kyoya ran up and stood in front of Trent, his good arm held out. "Don't do this, Sandra. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do."

"Get out of the way, unless you want to go first," Sandra growled, not breaking her stride. She was almost right in front of Kyoya.

"Kyoya, get out of here!" Trent rasped.

Kyoya didn't listen to him. Instead he approached Sandra and hugged her, making her freeze. "Come on, Sandra! This isn't you! You'd never hurt your friends! You'd fight beside them and help them! They're all worried about you and miss you! Come back to us!" he said. "Come back to me," he added in a whisper.

Sandra stood frozen for a moment before she began holding her head. Kyoya let go of her and watched as she fell to the ground. She lost her ranger form and lay there as if she were unconscious. Kyoya exchanged a glance with Trent before kneeling down beside Sandra. "Sandra?" he said as he shook her, trying to wake her.

Sandra groaned a little before slowly opening her eyes. "Kyoya? Is that you?" she rasped.

Kyoya nodded. "It's me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My vision is a little blurry but I feel fine," Sandra answered as she got up. "What happened?"

"You turned completely evil but now you're back to normal. Everything's alright," Kyoya assured her.

Sandra sighed but then she saw Trent and her relieved look vanished. "Trent!" she exclaimed running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It could be worse. At least my arm isn't broken," Trent answered. Sandra looked at Kyoya's arm and blinked sadly.

"I did that, didn't I?" she asked.

Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder. "You didn't mean it. As far as I'm concerned, you didn't do it. The Sandra that did this was not the Sandra I know."

Sandra blinked gratefully and hugged him. "Thank you, Kyoya." She then looked at Trent as he got up. "You too, Trent. You two saved me."

"Anytime," Trent said, holding his arm. "You sure pack a punch."

"You should see me beat up Tyler," Sandra joked.

Trent opened his mouth to say something but then Sandra's morpher beeped. "Sandra? Trent? Are you there?" asked a feminine voice.

"We're here, Hayley. It's good to talk to you again," Sandra answered.

"Same to you, Sandra. But this is no time for chit chat. The other rangers need help your help! They were ambushed in front of the hotel," Hayley responded.

"We're on it Hayley. Thanks," Trent said.

"Are you sure you can do it, Trent? Maybe you should sit this one out," Sandra suggested.

"I'll be alright," Trent assured her. "Let's just hurry and help the others."

Sandra and Kyoya nodded and the three dashed off to help their friends.

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
